Walk On By
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Just walk on by.       Songfic   ONESHOT   NobuxHachi


**Title: Walk On By**

**Fandom: Nana**

**Summary: Just walk on by. Song fic. One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Ai Yazawa, Dionne Warwick**

**--**

_If you see me walking down the street  
And I start to cry each time we meet  
Walk on by, walk on by_

Stand tall, stand proud.

But I can't, I've stooped low and fell. I was a fool to leave you, yet regrets are regrets. What it is, it will always be.

_Make believe  
That you don't see the tears_

You see right through these lies, these smiles, yet you smile back right at this horrid reflection. Of cruelty and madness that rages within my sanity.

But I don't stop. I remember, I regret, but I hide everything else. You are just a friend, and a friend you will stay as. The past is already long gone, and our mistakes, no, my mistakes, will stay so.

Unfixed.

_Just let me grieve  
In private cause each time I see you  
I break down and cry_

They said you cried over me, yet to tell the truth, you smile until now. You should smile, because it was all a mistake and you've gotten away from me, the fool. I've hurt you, yet you smile, you tried and tried again to fix my mistakes.

You cried then, but sometimes, until now I cry.

But you'll never see those tears, because I'll never let you see it.

_And walk on by (don't stop)  
And walk on by (don't stop)  
Walk on by_

Then you walked away, like how I walked away. Yet you stood proud, like how I tried to hide this shame from you. The shame of losing you.

What is gone is gone, and now I let you off. Just because I've kept your time for too long when I've never deserved to.

_I just can't get over losing you  
And so if I seem broken and blue  
Walk on by, walk on by_

You saw me without a smile, and you'd ask me what was wrong. But I can never tell the truth, I was wrong.

This is wrong; I'm happy, in a way, and unhappy. You were once what I held on to, suppressing everything else underneath just to show you smiles.

Just so you wouldn't ask me what was wrong.

_Foolish pride  
Is all that I have left  
So let me hide  
The tears and the sadness you gave me  
When you said goodbye_

I said goodbye, yet in truth I clung to you like you were the only one. You knew, you knew that you weren't the one, that you were just somewhere I ran away to then. Yet you didn't let go.

You never really said goodbye, you just drifted away, like how our memories faded without repents by the end of the day. And I smiled, I smiled for you even if my heart stung because you said goodbye.

_Walk on by (don't stop)  
Walk on by (don't stop)  
Walk on by (don't stop)  
Walk on  
_

You cared when I needed you to, and I thank you for that. For everything that we undeniably had.

You were, in truth, my refuge, a refuge to hide from the reality that I hated. Because you can never be part of it, you were kind.

I wasn't.

I used you, you made me happy, and then I left. Because I was a fool, I was a fool to play around. You never seemed angry, but you never were too happy about it.

But I didn't care, at least that's the impression I gave. Because I didn't want to be weak, I didn't want to be the one being thrown away.

_Walk on by, walk on by  
Foolish pride  
That's all that I have left_

All the pride I had I've thrown when I came into your arms and had the pride of finding someone else who cared about me. Then I left, and all was gone.

Stupidity, my ignorance of risks had inevitably separated me and you.

So I wanted to just walk straight and accept, but I can't, I can't accept you forgetting me. Because I can't forget you.

It hurts when you can't forget what you've left behind, especially when it's your fault.

_So let me hide  
The tears and the sadness you gave me  
When you said goodbye_

The word goodbye never came out of our mouth, but we knew what it was, and we had to leave without doing so.

We can't look back now, can we?

Once I said I've loved, yet I can never really tell the difference between this love and lust. Nobu, I never really planned this all to happen.

I wish I can take it all back, yet I can't deny that I've enjoyed everything. I've enjoyed my mistakes. I wish that I didn't, cause then I'd have every valid reason to say I'm sorry and expect you to forgive me.

I'm sorry, even though it's useless.

_Walk on by (don't stop)  
Walk on by (don't stop)_

I saw you the other day, you smiled and waved. I could do no more than stand and watch. You seemed happy; I wish I could be that happy.

The burden was mine; mine to take, to love and to regret.

I smiled, but yet in truth my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would suddenly be still. I wanted to reach you, tell you how I've missed you.

I wish I could tell you, but I can't love two people at once.

I'm torn apart, even if I looked like I was happy. I'm torn apart.

_Now you really gotta go, so walk on by  
(don't, don't stop)_

I will never let you see me cry, because you'll ask me what the matter is. I don't want you to be kind to me after all I've done.

I'm sorry, so just walk on by as if it never happened at all. We'll smile.

So just walk on by.

_Make believe you never see the tears I cry  
(don't, don't stop)_

**--**

**A/N: dammit. I suck at song fics. By the way this is Hachi talking. Whee. Don't forget to review I'll love you if you do XD I hope you liked it...**


End file.
